MINE
by Sanshaini Hikari
Summary: Karena Kau adalah Milikku Xi Luhan-Oh Sehun / HUNHAN/YAOI/BXB/NC INSIDE/ DLDR


Tittle:

 ** _MINE_**

Cast; Luhan,sehun, chanbaek, kaisoo Dsb

Rate; M

Genre; Romance

Warning : Newbie, YAOI/ , Typo(s). Nc Inside

DLL

 **Don't like, don't read. Simple!**

Seorang pria berjalan dengan angkuhnya,, melewati lorong fakultas tempatnya menimbah ilmu. Lelaki yang memiliki tatapan setajam elang dan berwajah datar tersebut tak sedikitpun menggubris bisikan-bisikan yang sekiranya diperuntukkan untuknya, menurutnya itu adalah hal biasa dan tak berpengaruh sedikitpun dengan kelangsungan hidupnya,,mereka semua hanya segelintir orang yang iri akan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, Tampan , pintar, ramah dan berasal dari keluarga yang bisa meraup pundi-pundi won dengan hanya menjettikan jarinya,,how great?. Dengan langkah yang dibuat secepat mungkin lelaki itu melangkah ketempat tujuannya.

Namun tatapan tajam itu langsung berubah, menjadi sebuah senyum tipis mendapati sesosok namja berperwakan mungil yang menyandang status sebagai sahabatnya, tengah fokus membaca diktat tebalnya, Lelaki datar itu menghampiri sosok mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping lelaki berparas manis tersebut.

"Selamat pagi..Luhaniee"

"Ohh selamat pagi..sehunah"..

" jadi apa sebegitu pentingnya buku tebal itu sampai kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku hmm?" Sindir sehun

"Aigoo..uri hmm" goda Luhan yang dihadiahi sebuah kecupan dipipi oleh sehun.

"Ckk.." sehun mendecih namun tak luput sebuah senyum di bibirnya mendapati sebuah semburat merah dipipi Luhan.

" Ohh ...ya dimana yang lainya?" Tanya luhan kemudian

" entahlah..sepertinya chanyeol hyung masih dijalan setelah menjemput baekhyun ...sedangkan kyungsoo dan kai aku tak tahu keberadaan mereka" jawab sehun.

" Jadi apa kamu sudah makan hmm?"

" tentu belum..kau tau aku menggumu oh sehun-ssi" aku Luhan.

"baiklah saatnya makan..Kajja" ujar Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun, yang hanya di tanggapi segaris senyum dari lelaki bermarga Oh tesebut.

Suasana kantin yang ramai menyamput sepasang sahabat tersebut ketika melangkahkan kaki kedalam kantin, mata rusa itu menelisik suasana ramai kantin mencari kursi kosong yang sekiranya dapat dia tempati bersama dengan sahabatnya.

Setelah mengamati beberapa saat, Luhan langsung menarik Sehun menuju meja yang berada agak sudut tempat dimana dia bisa melihat taman bunga yang berada disebelah barat kampus.

" Pelayan " teriak Sehun pada salah seorang pelayan.

Pelayan itu datang menghampiri mereka "Mau pesan apa?" serunya sambil menatap genit kearah Sehun yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari Sehun.

"choco Bubble tea 2 dan Nasi Goreng Kimchi 2" jawab Luhan tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk memesan makanannya sendiri, Khas seorang Luhan Manja dan Keras Kepala.

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka dan mengulangi untuk memastikan pesanan "choco Bubble tea 2 dan Nasi Goreng Kimchi 2. Oke ditunggu ya." Lalu pelayan itu meninggalkan sepasang sahabat itu meninggalkan mereka pergi ke bilik dapur kantin universitas.

Tak Lama, Pesanan mereka pun datang. Luhan meyambut dengan semangat makanan dan minumannya. Tentu sehun pun tau bagaimana tingkah Luhan ketika dihadapkan dengan makanan apalagi dalam keadaan lapar tersebut , makanya dia memaklumi tingkah Luhan .

" Setelah ini langsung kembali atau menunggu baekhyun serta chanyeol ?" Luhan bertanya disaat dia masih menguyah nasi gorengnya.

" Kalau mau ngomong, jangan sambil makan Lu, Bagaimana nanti jika kau tersdeka eoh!"Nasihat Sehun .

" Hmm,, Kita akan menunggu mereka. Jadi habiskanlah makananmu secara perlahan oke!" Lanjut Sehun kemudian.

"Luhaen…" Tak berselang lama terdengar dua pekikan nyaring yang terdengar dari arah pintu kantin , disana terlihat dua sahabat Luhan yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol dan juga Jongin.

" Baekki,, Kyungie.. " balas Luhan tak kalah nyaring membuat penghuni Kantin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala memaklumi kelakuan ketiga sahabat tersebut menurut mereka itu adalah kegiatan yang sudah biasa mereka saksikan.

" Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya sehun.

" Aku dan Kyungsoo baru menghadap Im songsaengnim membicarakan pentas Seni yang akan diadakan Minggu depan" sanggah Kai.

Yah sebenarnya bukan cuman Kyungsoo dan Kai yang terlibat dalam pentas seni tersebut tetapi Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta Luhan dan Juga Sehun termasuk dalam anggota Pentas Seni.

" wah..Kalian tahu aku sudah tak sabar ingin tampil bersama dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol" seru Baekhyun ,yah dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan akan bernyanyi dengan diiring gitar oleh Chanyeol Sedangkan Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo mereka bertiga tampil bersama .

" Bagaimana Kalau kita mencari pakaian Baru yang akan kita gunakan untuk minggu depan" seru Kyungsoo

" Tentu saja " jawab Baekhyun dan disambut oleh anggukan semangat dari Luhan. Dan hanya di hadiahi 3 gelengan dari Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai.

" Oke , Kajja" seru ketiga semangat sambil berlalu meniggalkan kantin tanpa memperdulikan ketiga sahabat mereka yang lain.

Pentas Seni akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi keenam sahabat itu tengah berisap-siap untuk menunggu waktu mereka

" Aku sangat gugup Sehun-ah" Lirih Luhan entahlah dia begitu gugup untuk melakukan pentas nanti.

" Kau pasti bisa.. oke coba tarik napas lalu hembuskan " jawab Sehun , yang membuat Luhan menuruti perkataannya.

" Hmm" Jawab Luhan.

" Oke Saatnya tampil.. Fighting!" Seru semuanyan Kompak.

Acara pentas seni diadakan di bertempat di halaman depan Kampus, Para penikmat hadir tidak hanya dari mahasiswa Seoul of Art namun juga mahasiswa dari universitas lain. Hal ini menambah semarak suasana. Sebagai salah fakultas yang memiliki jumlah mahasiswa yang tergolong banyak, pentas seni ini menambah semangat untuk terus berkarya. Mahasiswa menunjukkan bakat-bakat lain mereka di luar bidang pendidikan formal. Ada tari, musik, pembacaan puisi, drama, dan masih banyak lagi. Membuat mereka semua membaur menjadi satu.

" Woow … kita berhasil" seru kyungso

" iya aku tidak menyangka bisa tampil seperti tadi dan ternyata banyak yang berpartisipasi dalam acara ini"

" yah Betul banget". Lanjut Kyungsoo.

" oke saatnya berpesta" seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Kompak

Tapi sebelum mereka berangkat sehun meminta Izin untuk ke toilet sebentar.

15 menit berlalu dan Sehun tidak juga kembali, memberi infuls pada otak Luhan untuk segera menyusul Sehun ke setelah melihat pemandangan yang dia dapatkan setelah membuka pintu toilet membuat mata rusa itu berkaca-kaca, dan dengan hati yang disana Oh Sehun sedang berciuman dengan Yura, walau sekilas terlihat hanya gadis itu yang menikmati ciuman tersebut , namun itu semua luput dari pandangan Luhan yang sudah terlanjur kecewa.

" Maaf mengganggu, " ujarnya sebelum berlari membawa kesalapahaman dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan rasa terkejutnya akibat ciuman tiba-tiba Yura.

" Yaa… Kamu..arghh " geram sehun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yura yang hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya atas apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

Dan berlari mengejar Luhan sambil bergumam " Mianhae..My Deer"

Nafas Luhan terengah sekarang dia terduduk di kursi panjang yang terdapat dibawah pohon maple yang berada di dekat taman bunga sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasnya"

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini sehuniee, apa pernyataan cintamu malam itu hanya sebuah kebohongan?" isaknya. Bahkan setelah aku menyerahkan hal yang paling kujaga dan berharga selama ini.

 _Luhan POV_

 _ **Flashback ON**_

 _Persahabatanku dengan Sehun, dulunya murni hubungan seorang sahabat. Tampaknya kami terlalu takut untuk menodai persahabatan kami dengan perasaan cinta. Sejak lulus SMA kami sepakat untuk melanjutkan kuliah, di fakultas dan universitas yang sama. Apartemen kami pun terbilang dekat, hanya berjalan sekitar 4 menit. Banyak yang menyangka Aku dan Sehun seperti keempat sahabatku yang lainnya Kyungsoo dan Kai serta Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pacaran karena kedekatan kami, tapi kami hanya tertawa saja karena memang tidak ada perasaan itu. Kami setiap malam minggu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua entah itu nonton bioskop, makan malam atau belajar bersama._

 _Awal bulan kemarin aku menerima kabar bahwa teman kami Kris dan Tao akan berlibur ke seoul . Dan kami bereenam merencanakan liburan ke Jeju berdelapan . Sungguh moment yang sangat ku tunggu-tunggu. Kami sudah membooking hotel dan merencanakan tempat mana saja yang akan kami kunjungi. Dan waktu pun semakin mendekat, kami semakin bersemangat menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Tapi rencana tinggal lah rencana, seminggu sebelum liburan, Kris membatalkan niat ke Seoul karena ibunya tiba masuk rumah sakit di Kanada . Tao pun batal karena masih ada jadwal ujian. Akhirnya aku dan Sehun pun berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengisi waktu liburan yang kosong tersebut karena kami sudah membatalkan semua rencana dengan teman-teman demi rencana ini. Sehari sebelum hari Liburan aku berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun, seperti biasa kami ngobrol dan kecewa dengan pembatalan ini. Tapi aku punya inisiatif untuk jalan-jalan ke Busan. Walau awalnya Sehun ragu karena bingung mau pergi kemana dan akhirnya kami sepakat untuk pergi. Kami ingin menikmati sejuknya udara Busan. Akhirnya setelah sepakat aku pun kembali ke apartemen untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kemudian janjian untuk pergi ke minimarket iuntuk membeli camilan dan minuman soft drink._

 _Keesokan harinya dengan semangat aku bangun secepat mungkin bersiapa-siap kemudian menghubungi Sehun, dan Lama sekali tidak diangkat,akhirnya telepon kedua pun diangkat_

 _"Hallo, Luhaniee… Mianhae… aku baru terbangun" katanya, suaranya terdengar lemah._

 _"Sehun-ah,liburan kita jadikan? Ini sudah jam setegah enam lewat, Bagaiman kalau kita kesiangan" tanyaku_

 _"Tentu Deer,,Kalau begitu aku bersiap dulu" jawabnya._

 _"Ok! Jangan terlalu lama tuan Oh" jawabku singkat._

 _Tak lama kemudian aku sudah berada di apartemen Sehun dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ternyata dia baru saja selesai berkemas. Dan tak lama kemudian kami berangkat._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan kami banyak membicaraka tentang kegiatan kampus, skripsi dan hal-hal yang biasa kita lakukan sehari-hari sambil mendengarkan lagu Moonlight- EXO. Sehun benar-benar sahabat yang terbaik. Kita saling menghibur dan saling mengisi,. Dan anehnya aku dan Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan perasaan kami masing-masing. Persahabatan yang tulus dan aku sangat takut untuk menodainya dengan perasaan cinta. Takut dia pergi meninggalkanku. Takut dia berpikir bahwa aku mengkhianati persahabatan kami._

 _Sehun memacu kendaraan tidak terlalu cepat juga tidak terlalu pelan. Karena Sehun berusaha menikmati perjalanan ini._

 _Setelah sampai kemudian kami mencari restoran untuk sarapan kami. Kebetulan pagi-pagi kami belum sempat sarapan. Setelah makan, Kami mencoba memasuki Factory Outlet (FO), dari FO yang satu ke FO yang lainnya. Memilih baju dan akhirnya kita membeli sepasang baju couple lagi. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, perut kami juga sudah mulai lapar._

 _"Sehunah..makan" ajakku_

 _"Oke saatnya Makan, Kajja…" katanya sambil tertawa_

 _Kami menikmati hidangan di depan kami sambil minum Bubble Tea pesanan kami . Kami mempunyai selera yang sama dalam hal minuman, sama-sama menyukai Bubble Tea._

 _Hujan turun dengan sangat deras sekali. Kami nunggu hampir 1 jam ternyata hujan tidak kunjung reda. Akhirnya dengan meminjam payung kita berhasil sampai mobil dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22:45 KST. Dan akhirnya kami meninggalkan resto tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian aku merasakan hal yang aneh pada mobil Sehun , Dia berpikir mobil ban ada yang kempes. Kemudian di tengah guyuran hujan, Sehun dan aku turun berdua untuk melihat ban mobil, tentu saja aku yang memayungi Sehun. Ternyata dugaan Sehun benar bahwa ban kanan depan mobilnya kempes, mungkin terkena paku. Tidak mungkin untuk mengganti ban dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini. Kemudian kami berdua kembali masuk ke mobil_

 _"Lu, ban mobilnya kempes, aku ganti dulu, kamu tunggu aja di mobil"  
" jangan bercanda Oh Sehun ? ini hujan deras dan kamu mau ganti ban? Bagiman kalau kamu sakit bagaimana?" Seruku_

 _"Kalau tidak begini kita tidak bisa pulang Lu, mau menunggu hujan reda?kita bisa kemaleman?" jawab Sehun_

 _"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju kamu ganti ban mobil sekarang Sehun, coba jalankan dulu mobil nya"_

 _Sehun akhirnya menurut dengan apa yang aku katakan dan kemudian menjalankan mobil secara perlahan-lahan._

 _"Lu, aku punya ide, tapi aku tidak yakin kamu akan setuju" seru sehun Kemudian._

 _"apa ide kamu sehun?"_

 _"bagaimana kita cari hotel atau tempat penginapan, kita menginap semalam disini, besok pagi kita pulang, kecuali kalau kamu izininaku ganti ban mobil ini sekarang" jawab Sehun_

 _Sejenak aku berpikir dan menjawab "yasudah kita cari hotel terdekat disini dari pada kamu kehujanan dan sakit, itu lebih merepotkan dan aku benci ketika itu terjadi"_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian kami melihat sebuah penginapan dan Sehun membelokkan kendaraannya ke penginapan tersebut. Ternyata hujan malah semakin deras dan diselingi kilatan dan petir. Dengan payung yang tidak terlalu besar kami berdua masuk ke lobby untuk check in. Pas masuk lobby beberapa orang sempat melihat ke arah kami karena tiga perempat baju kami basah akibat hujan angin yang besar. Kemudian ssehun bertanya ke resepsionis._

 _"Permisi, saya pesen kamar single bed 2"ujar Sehun_

 _"Maaf, yang tersisa hanya kamar double bed 1 dan sisanya family room"_

" _tak ada pilihan lain kan? Ya sudah ambil saja" jawabnya  
Kemudian kami balik ke mobil untuk mengambil barang-barang dan segera menuju kamar tersebut. Kamar nya hanya terdapat 1 bed ukuran double, dan kamar mandi dengan shower hangat._

 _Kemudian kami mandi secara bergantian. Sehun hanya memakai celana boxer dan baju kaos yang kami beli di FO. Sedangkan aku memakai baju kaos lengan buntung dan celana pendek._

 _Badan terasa lelah sekali._

 _"Sehun, kenpa memutuskan menginap dan tidur sekamar ?"  
"tentu saja… aku tidak mau kalau kamu sakit?kalau Siapa yang anterin kamu ke dokter? Lagipula kita sahabatan sudah lama , kamu aku tau siapa kamu dan kamupu mengenalku dengan baik …"  
"Terima kasih Sudah menjadi sahabatku, aku seneng banget punya sahabat sepertimu sehunah ,aku tidak mau kehilanganmu " _

_Kemudian aku langsung memeluk Sehun  
Dengan sedikit bingung Sehun menyambut pelukanku sambil bertanya_

" _maksudnya kamu tidak mau kehilangan aku apa ? memang kamu mau kemana? Aku kan tetap didini Lu"_

 _"Aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini yang aku rasain ke kamu bukan perasaan sebagai seorang sahabat tapi lebih, aku sayang banget sama kamu, aku tidak mau kamu ninggalin aku dan sama orang lain. Ternyata selama ini aku sudah bohong sama perasaan aku dang takut kalau jujur ke kamu, semuanya akan berubah. Dan aku takut kamu meninggalkanku sehunah"_

 _Sehun memandungku tajam mata dan dia berkata "aku tidakn akan pernah meninggalkanmu , I'm promise because I love you too"_

 _Luhan POV end_

 _Sehun melihat wajah cantik Luhan mengeluarkan airmata dan tidak lama kemudian berusaha mengangkat dagunya dan mulai mencium bibir nya. Lembut sekali dan ini merupakan ciuman pertama Luhan karena Luhan belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya.. Cukup lama kami berciuman kemudian Sehun memulai jajahan ke Leher Luhan dan mulai menyesap Leher kemudian menyingkap Kaos yang digunakan sang namja manis. Pekikkan serta lenguhan nikmat itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya saat lidah Sehun memainkan nipple kanannya dalam tempo cepat._

 _Luhan sempat menggeleng beberapa kali karena rangsangan tersebut, ia tak pernah menduga hanya jilatan lidah dari namja tampan itu mampu membuat tubuhnya memanas dan menggigil nikmat._

 _"Mmh...akhh...AH!" Luhan seketika membusungkan dada ketika Sehun menghisap kuat ujung nipplenya, berkali-kali ia ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, namun rengkuhan lengan_

 _Sehun yang melingkar di punggungnya, menginginkan namja_

 _Bermata rusa itu tetap membusung untuk memudahkannya melahap habis nipple tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun mulai beralih menanggalkan kaos Luhan tanpa melepaskan kuluman bibirnya di nipple Luhan, berulang kali ia memberikan gigitan bahkan geratan gigi untuk merangsang namja cantiknya. Sungguh...desahan itu terlalu hebat menggodanya untuk bergerak liar mengerjai tubuh mungil itu._

 _"Nnn~...akhh!..Nghhh! Mhhmphh". Lenguhan nikmat itu terus mengalun dari bibirnya, namun wajah yang semakin bersemu merah membuatnya membekap bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Luhan terlalu malu mendesah sekeras itu di depan_

 _Sehun. Terlebih ruaman jemari panjang yang bergerak turun di_

 _permukaan perutnya, membuat namja cantik itu semakin hebat_

 _menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri._

 _"Mhhhmphhh!.." Jeritnya, ketika tangan Sehun menyusup masuk ke dalam celananya. Kedua mata rusa itu membulat lebar meski bibirnya masih ia bekap dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan seketika itu Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia beralih mengecup pelan kening Luhan. kemudian tersenyum lembut melihat namja cantiknya yang begitu panik menerima setiap perlakuannya, dengan perlahan Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan dan membawanya ke setiap sisi kepala namja mungil itu._

 _"Jangan menutupi bibirmu...mendesahlah untukku Lu... karena aku menyukainya". Ucap Sehun seraya menjilat pelan garis leher Luhan ._

 _"Hhhh...nghh...Ssehnhh ". Rintih Luhan dengan mata yang terpejam erat, ia memiringkan kepala saat jilatan Sehun semakin intens bahkan namja tampan itu mulai memberikan hisapan-hiasapan kecil di permukaan leher jenjang itu._

 _"Ah!...Arghh! Appo~ hhh...nghhmmh". Luhan memekik sakit ketika Sehun menyesap kuat perpotongan lehernya, menciptakan spot merah yang begitu kontras di kulit putihnya, akan tetapi gerakan lidah yangmelumuri hickey tersebut membuat Luhan kembali melenguh nikmat dan semakin meremas kuat surai Sehun._

 _ia kembali menciptakan banyak spot merah di permukaan halus itu, berulang kali Sehun menggigit kedua nipple Luhan, berusaha memancing desiran darah ke titik sensitif tersebut. ia tersenyum puas kala melihat nipple lembut itu tampak bengkak dan memerah sempurna._

 _."Hnnghhh!.. ah!...akkhhh~". Luhan semakin menggeliat resah di bawah kungkungan Sehun, organ kenyal itu begitu panas melumuri setiap jengkal permukaan perutnya. Berkali- kali ia mencoba untuk menghindari rangsangan Sehun , namun hisapan kuat di pusarnya berhasil membuat tubuhnya melemas seketika._

 _Namja tampan itu menyeringai tajam di tengah cumbuannya, ia menekan perut bagian bawah Luhan, berniat mengurangi ketegangan Luhan . sedetik kemudian Sehun sedikit menarik turun celana Luhan hingga batas pinggulnya, garis selangkangan Luhan begitu menyulut libido namja tampan itu meskipun tak memperlihatkan organ keseluruhannya. Ia beralih cepat menghisap kuat selangkangan Luhan tanpa jeda sedikitpun._

 _"AKKK~~... ..AH!...Mmhhh...AKKKHHH!~". Jerit Luhan n seketika, namun Sehun kembali memperdalam hisapannya dengan mencengkeram pinggul namja cantik itu, lidah dan giginya bergerak liar tanpa memperdulikan rontaan keras Luhan._

 _"Nnnhh...Ge-geumanhae! AHH! B- berhentii!". Luhan kembali memekik keras, berulang kali ia menggelengkan kepala ketika menyadari Sehun hendak melepaskan celananya. Sungguh...ia tidak siap bahkan terlalu gugup jika Sehun melihat tubuh telanjangnya._

 _Sehun yang menyadari tubuh Luhan gemetar, cepat-cepat bergerak ke atas. ia terkekeh pelan ketika melihat namja cantik itu menggigit kuat tau Luhan begitu tegang melakukan hubungan intim pertamanya._

 _"Lemaskan tubuhmu Chaggi". Ucap Sehun lembut, ia melumat bibir Luhan dan melepaskannya saat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka secara perlahan. Luhan berkali-kali mengerjap polos setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun, bahkan semburat merah kini mewarnai wajah cantiknya._

… _._

 _"Nghh...Ss-Sehun". Rintih Luhan, ia kembali menegang saat Sehun memijit nipplenya. Terlihat jelas perut namja cantik itu mengeras karena sentuhan sehun._

 _"Mmhh...nnhh~...sshh". Luhan mendesis nikmat ketika Sehun kembali mengendus selangkangannya, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh namja cantik itu yang begitu kuat tercium dari area tersebut. Sungguh Sehun tak mampu menahan lagi hasratnya...dengan tergesa-gesa ia menarik turun kain terakhir tersebut, menampilkan genital mungil yang telah menegang._

 _Namun tiba-tiba Luhan membulatkan mata lebar katika menyadari Sehun telah membuat tubuhnya telanjang seutuhnya. Mata rusa itu tampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan malu. Ketidak percayaan diri akan tubuhnya mambuat Luhan merasa sangat memalukan di hadapan namja yang ia cintai._

 _"Akh!...a-aku~" Seru Luhan_

 _"Percayalah padaku Lu... tubuhmu benar-benar indah". Ucap Sehun mencoba menenangkan namja cantiknya._

 _Dengan perlahan namun seduktif ia mulai menjilat percum yang telah mengalir dari ujung junior Luhan. merasa tak puas...Sehun memasukkan junior mungil tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Berkali-kali ia memberikan geratan gigi tanpa jeda berusaha memancing rintihan dan desahan menggoda namja cantiknya._

 _"A-akkhhh! Sehunnnhh...Mhhhaaahh!". Pekik Luhan seketika. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat liar kerena hisapan sehun di pada penisnya ._

 _._

 _"Argghh!..AH!...Henthikannhh! Ukhh...AH!..!". Luhan berkali-kali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, sungguh. ia tak mampu menahan tegangan kuat yang mendera organ vitalnya. Sehun terlampau hebat menghisap junior milikknya seolah ingin menyesap habis cairan kental yang mulai merembas dari dalamnya._

 _Bahkan Sehun semakin liar menusuk-nusuk lubang sensitif di ujung junior tersebut dengan lidahnya._

 _"Ssehun! B-berhentih...AH!..A-ku AH! ti-dak tahannhh...Hnghh!~".Sehun tak memperdulikan jeritan tersebut, ia semakin menguatkan hisapannya hingga kedua pipinya tampak mengempis. Sekian lama namja tampan itu memendam_

 _perasaan cintanya, bahkan mengubur dalam-dalam hasrat untuk menyentuh Luhan. Namun detik yang dihadapinya saat ini benar-benar merobohkan dinding pertahanan nafsunya. Ia terlalu menggilai tubuh cantik itu hingga mustahil baginya untuk menghentikan semuanya._

 _"Hmmphh...AH! A-aku~...ngghh...ohh Ssehun! AH! AH! AHH! AKKKKK~". Tubuh mungil Luhan melengkung sempurna, beberapa kali ia terlihat mengejang ketika pinggulnya menghentak-hentakkan juniornya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun untuk memuncratkan cairan cintanya._

 _'Gulp...Gulp' Sehun begitu seduktif menelan seluruh cairan cinta Luhan, setiap tetes sperma yang mengalir ke dalam kerongkongannya semakin menyulut nafsunya. tak dipungkirinya Cairan manis itu telah menjadi candu baginya. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat namja cantik itu memejamkan mata erat. Peluh yang mengalir disertai hembusan nafas yang tersendat begitu jelas menggambarkan, orgasme pertamanya benar-benar telah menguras habis tenaga Luhan._

 _._

 _"Rilekskan tubuhmu...aku akan mempersiapkan dirimu...akan lebih baik jika kau berbaring"._

 _"A-aku ingin melihatnya...Nghh". Ucap Luhan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meremas kuat lengan Sehun ketika namja tampan itu semakin membuka lebar kakinya yang tertekuk._

 _Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk merengkuh pinggang Luhan demi menyamankan posisi duduk namja cantiknya, sementara tangan kanannya semakin gencar menggerakkan telunjuknya keluar_

 _masuk di lubang senggama Luhan._

 _"Mmhh...ah"._

 _"Apa ini membuatmu sakit?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menghentikan tusukkan jarinya._

 _"A-ani..hanya..ngh...sedikit panas.."_

 _"Aku menemukannya Lu...katakan jika sakit". Bisik Sehun sembari menggigit telinga Luhan, ia menyeringai puas saat menemukan posisi prostat Luhan, kemudian Sehun menambahkan jari tengahnya untuk memasukki lubang anal Luhan ._

 _"Nghhh...Sehunieehh!" lenguh Luhan saat ujung jari itu nyaris menyentuh prostatnya. Ia mengernyit ketika jemari panjang Sehun bergerak pelan menusuk rektumnya. Ia mempercepat hujaman jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting bermaksud melebarkan single hole Luhan._

 _"Nghh! Mhhhahh..ahh...ANGHHH!...AKH! Lebih!..AHH". Luhan menggeleng frustasi karena hujaman kuat itu, tubuhnya kembali menghentak-hentak ketika jemari panjang Sehun berhasil menumbuk telak prostatnya._

 _Ia menengadahkan kepalanya di lengan Sehun dengan bibir yang terbuka, bahkan tampak saliva yang meleleh turun dari sudut bibir namja cantik itu. Sungguh ia benar-benar menikmati rangsangan panas yang Sehun berikan di lubang senggamanya._

 _Sehun menggeram pelan mendengar lenguhan nikmat namjacantiknya, ia tak mungkin bertahan lama untuk segera melepaskan hasratnya ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Dengan kasar Sehun menarik keluar jemarinya membuat Luhan kembali memekik sakit._

 _"Akan ku lakukan dengan pelan". Ujar Sehun menanggalkan Boxer beserta underwearnya._

 _Sementara itu Luhan tampak tercengang menatap genital yang menegang sempurna di tengah selangkangan Sehun. Luhan begitu kepayahan meneguk ludah kala membayangkan rektumnya mungkin akan terkoyak karena di masuki penis yang keras dan berdiameter sebesar itu._

 _"Aku akan memasukkannya, apa kau siap?" Tanya Sehun, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemah dari namja mungil itu. Luhan begitu berdebar melihat Sehun membuka kakinya dan memposisikan penis besar itu di depan bibir rektumnya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap bersikeras melihat detik-detik Sehun merasuki tubuhnya._

 _"Lemaskan tubuhmu Chaggi". JLEB_

 _"Aku mencintaimu.."_

 _'BLESS' "ARGGHHTTHH...Hiks...SAKIT! ARGHH...KELUARKAN! HUN-AH KELUARKAN! Nggh...Hiks". Luhan berteriak keras Ketika Sehun menghujamkan setengah kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak. Berkali-kali ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kala lubang analnya terasa terbakar dan hancur._

 _"Lihat mataku Chaggi..."._

 _"Hiks...Neomu appoo Hun-ah"._

 _"Gigit bibirku jika kau kembali merasakan sakit". Gumam Sehun di sela-sela lumatannya, ia menarik keluar kejantanan miliknya hingga batas kepala kemudian menghujamkan seluruhnya dalam sekali hentak. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Luhan tersentak hebat dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar, bahkan cairan merah pekat itu makin banyak menetes dari pusat tautan intim keduanya._

 _"URRRMMPHHTTHH...URMM HH!". Sehun mengernyit sakit saat Luhan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, ia dapat meresapi rasa anyir yang menyebar cepat di indra pengecapnya. Walau demikian, Sehun tetap menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk secara perlahan, sementara kedua tangannya semakin erat merengkuh tengkuk Luhan, berusaha memaksa namja cantik itu agar lebih menggigit keras bibirnya. Sehun tak memperdulikan rembasan darah dari bibirnya yang terkoyak, bukankah apa yang dirasakan Luhan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dirinya._

 _._

 _"Mmhh...Hrrmmphh!..sehhh...Mmhh!". Erangan kerasnya teredam sepenuhnya oleh ciuman Sehun namun rasa sakit yang kian mencabik bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat Luhan meronta hebat di tengah- tengah hentakan tubuh itu._

 _Sungguh...ia tak mampu membayangkan bentuk lubang analnya saat ini, tak ada rasa nikmat sedikitpun dari persetubuhan mereka bahkan ia nyaris pingsan jika saja Sehun tak meremas kuat junior mungilnya._

 _"Urmmh!..hhmmh!...NGAHHH!..AKKKK ~ hhh". Pupil matanya seketika membesar,ia melepas ciuman Sehun dan memekik keras saat penis besar itu menghantam telak prostatnya. Sementara namja tampan itu tampak menyeringai tajam kala menyadari ia berhasil menemukan titik tersensitif dari tubuh namja mungilnya, dengan segala kepastiannya...ia kembali menggerakkan penisnya dalam tempo yang lebih cepat._

 _"Akhh!...Ah! sehun...mhhh! Akk~ AH!". Pekik Luhan, ia menggelinjang liar ketika Sehun semakin mempercepat tusukkan penisnya. Rasa panas dan nikmat membaur menjadi satu di dalam perutnya. Berkali-kali ia inginmelakukan gerakan berlawanan untuk memperdalam kenikmatanya, akant etapi cengkraman tangan Sehun yang menekan kuat pahanya, tak menginginkannya berbuat lebi._

 _"ANNHH~...Ah! Ukkhh...ce-phathh! Sehunh..Mhhhaaahh! Lebih ce- phatthh!". Racau Luhan seiring hentakkan penis yang bergerak brutal di dalam lubang analnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun memperlambat gerakan penisnya membuat Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia menginginkan gerakan yang lebih cepat dan kuat untuk mengisi rongga tubuhnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Ssehunn...nghhh...laku-khan lagihh ah!...lebihh ..Hiks". Isak Luhan, ia begitu putus asa dengan gerakan lamban Sehun. merasa di abaikan Luhan membawa kedua tangannya ke bawah berniat meremas juniornya. Akan tetapi Sehun dengan cepat menepisnya dan kembali menggenggam jemari mungil itu._

 _"Jangan lakukan itu, karena hanya aku yang berhak menyentuhnya Lu". Bisik Sehun seduktif seraya meremas-remas twinsball namja cantiknya. Kemudian ia menghujamkan penisnya dengan kekuatan penuh demi memenuhi permintaan Luhan._

 _"Ah! Ah!..Ssehunhh! anghhhmmh!..oh...hhh". Desahan yang berkali-kali menyerukan namanya membuat Sehun makin kehilangan kendali, ia menekuk kaki Luhan ke atas hingga nyaris menyentuh kepala namja cantik itu. lalu memperdalam tusukkan penisnya dengan bertumpu pada paha Luhan. Sehun mengeram nikmat ketika dinding rektum Luhan semakin menyempit memberikan pijatan dan remasan pada genital besarnya._

 _._

 _"AHH!..AH!...AKKHH! A-aku...Ohh SSehunun...ARGHHTTTTH~" Luhan menghentak-hantakkan kepala frustasi ketika perutnya menegang hebat, ia mengatupkan gigi kuat saat tubuhnya mengejang berkali-kali karena letupan Spermanya._

 _Namja cantik itu menautkan alis saat menyadari wajah dan dadanya telah dipenuhi dengan muncratan sarinya sendiri._

 _"Hhhh...hhhh..hh" deru nafas Luhan pasca orgasme keduanya,_

 _Sehun mencondongkan tubuh demi menyesap sperma yang meleleh dari dagu Luhan. Kemudian mempercepat hujamnnnya kala puncak kanimatan itu semakin mendekat.._

 _"AH!...KHHH!...LUHANHHHH..ssshhh!". Sehun semakin melesakkan penisnya ke dalam, saat jutaan benihnya menyeruak masuk memenuhi rongga tubuh namja cantik_

 _itu. berkali-kali ia menghentakkan pinggulnya, membiarkan cairan kental itu keluar hingga tetes terakhir._

 _"Ungghhmmhh... ". Rintih Luhan lemah, perutnya terasa penuh dan hangat karena cairan cinta namja tampannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan setelahnya kasadarannya hilang dalam dekapan Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _"Gomawo Chaggi..". Bisik Sehun lirih, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan yang menguar dari ceruk leher jenjang itu._

 _"..."._

 _"Baby Deer.." Sehun mengernyit heran, kala tak ada sahutan yang didengarnya...ia beralih menegakkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan, saat menyadari Luhan telah terlelap. Ia spenuhnya menyadari Luhan terlalu lelah kerena kegiatan panjangnya._

 _"Sepertinya aku terlalu hebat menyetubuhimu Lu...". Candanyasambil terkikik kecil,_

 _Dengan perlahan Sehun menarik kejantanannya, dan seketika itu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sperma milikya meleleh keluar bersama darah dari rektum Luhan. Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat melihatnya, ia begitu puas kala menyadari dirinya yang merenggut sesuatu yang berharga dari tubuh Luhan, bahkan memiliki namja cantik itu seutuhnya._

 _ **FLASBACK END**_

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya akibat dekapan dari tangan kekar yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

" Miahae,, Jeongmal Mianhae" seru orang itu yang hanya ditanggapi oleh keterdiaman Luhan.

" Kau tahu itu hanya kesalahpaham deer" ujar Sehun kemudian

" Kau Tahu dia adalah adikku yang selama ini selalu aku ceritakan padamu,, adik dari pernikahan eomma yang kedua? Maaf mungkin akibat budaya barat yang mempengaruhinya makanya dia melakukan semua itu" lanjut Sehun masih mempertahankan pelukannya pada Luhan. Yah Sehun aku ini salahnya terlebih dia hanya menceritakan identitas Yura tanpa pernah memperlihatkan gambar adiknya itu kepada Luhan.

"Jinjja?" seru Luhan berbalik memandang Sehun masih dengan mata yang dipenuhi air mata.

" eumm.. kau sudah memaafkanku kan? Sekali lagi Mianhae..geurigo Saranghae"

" Nado.. Sehunah". Ujar Luhan malu-malu binar bahagia tak luput dari manik Rusa itu.

"Berhenti bersembunyi dan menonton adegan kami secara bersembunyi seperti itu" Sehun berbalik mendapati keempat sahabatnya yang ternyata juga mengikuti Luhan sejak tadi karena ia dan Sehun tak kunjung kembali dari toilet dan adiknya sedang tersenyum sumringah .

" ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Yura-ya?"sindir Sehun, membuat satu-satunya gadis di taman itu melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Luhan kemudian membungkuk sopan

" Mianhae ..Luhan Oppa… seperti yang Sehun oppa katakan ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman"  
"Ara.." sahut

" jadi semuanya sudah jelas kan? Sayang" Tanya Sehun yang hanya di jawab oleh anggukan dari Luhan

" Jadi kalian sudah jadian? Omona sejak kapan? Dan kalian tak memberitahukan kepada kami?" Tanya Baekhyun heboh .

" Kalau begitu Oh Sehun-ssi,, kau harus mentraktir kami tak ada protes oke" lanjut Baekhyun

" Baiklah..Ayo semua makan gratis " Kalau itu adalah teriakan Chanyeol dan Kai, menurut merek kapan lagi dapat makanan gartis dari Oh Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum Tipis dan berbalik memandang Sehun kemudian berucap tanpa suara " Sa~rang~Hae"

"Na-Do…" Balas Sehun

 **END**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **Heii I am back**


End file.
